


Dancing On My Own

by did_someone_say_plums



Series: Dancing On My Own [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Briefly mentions bucky x reader, F/M, Reader Insert, Song fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_someone_say_plums/pseuds/did_someone_say_plums
Summary: Based on the song Dancing On My Own by Robyn.Warnings: Language, Alcohol.





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Dancing On My Own by Robyn! I really love how this turned out and I hope you guys like it too :)
> 
> I might turn this into a mini series if enough people are interested!

**_Somebody said you got a new friend_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Does she love you better than I can?_ **

You walked through the halls of the compound, thinking about your plans for that night. Natasha had organized a night out, insisting that you, Tony, Wanda, Steve, and Bucky needed a night to relax and have fun. Remembering that Steve was coming tonight, you smiled and begun to look forward to going out even more. It was no secret that you had long harbored a crush for the super soldier, Steve being the only one too oblivious to realize. Maybe saying it was a crush was a _bit_ of an understatement, you were in love. Head over heels, hopelessly in love with Steve Rogers and you had been for the last year. 

You’d had feelings for him for what seemed like years now, but it was only a year ago that you had realized those feelings had turned into love. You loved the way you felt around him, like all of your problems and fears melted away. You felt a weight lift off your shoulders when you were with him, years of trauma ceased to exist and there was nothing but light and happiness. He could make you laugh until your sides hurt, something that was rare for you these days. Steve brought light to parts of your life where there was none and you valued that more than anything. You and Steve were close, there was no denying it. It was difficult for you to guess if Steve had romantic feelings for you or not, there were times where you would cuddle on the couch all day watching each others favorite movies but those instances were few and far between and were always followed by him gushing to you about how much your _friendship_ meant to him.

You lacked the courage to tell him your feelings, always promising Wanda and Nat that you would tell him eventually, when you were ready. You still held on to a glimmer of hope that maybe he would make the first move, however that glimmer was fading. Steve had been more distant the past three months and you started to get the idea that maybe _you_ should make the first move.

You waltzed into the kitchen, seeing Natasha and Wanda at the kitchen table deep in conversation. “Hey guys! So I was thinking, maybe tonight is the night. We just have to get a few shots in me first but I think tonight is the night.”

Wanda and Nat both shot you a sympathetic look which you missed as you continued your rambling. “(Y/N),”

“Nat, I was thinking I could borrow that black dress. You know, _that_ dress. The one you wore that one night we went out and that guy followed you around the _entire_ night,”

Wanda interrupted you “(Y/N), Steve is bringing his new girlfriend with him tonight.”

You paused. “...his what?”

Nat and Wanda looked at each other, confusion etched on their faces. “We thought you knew. He’s been seeing Sharon for about three months now.”

“Sharon?”

Wanda was silent, trying to get a read of your thoughts. Nat continued talking. “Yeah, Sharon. You know, undercover nurse Sharon.”

Sharon. _Sharon._ Why hadn’t Steve told you? It seemed like you told each other _everything_ yet he had failed to mention anything about _Sharon._ Maybe he had, you had a tendency to tune out whenever he started talking about his one night stands or his brief, _very brief,_ foray into tinder. This explained why he was absent the past three months. You knew he was running missions and you had chalked his lack of presence up to mission reports that he had a bad habit of letting pile up but it seemed like you were wrong. He had been ditching you for dates with _Sharon._

Wanda gave up on trying to make sense of your scattered thoughts “We understand if you don’t want to go tonight,”

“No,” You interrupted. “I’m going, and I still want to borrow that dress.”

  
**_There's a big black sky over my town_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I know where you're at, I bet she's around_ **

You sat in a chair in Wanda’s room as she fluttered around you, trying different styles on your hair. A grey cloud hung over you, dampening the excitement that you had held for tonight. You foolishly hoped that you could get him alone tonight, make him see that _you,_ not _Sharon_ , were right for him.

“How’s this?”

You responded monotonously, eyes focused on a random spot in the mirror. “It looks great.”

Wanda sighed, knowing you were just saying that to appease her. She spun your chair around and forced you to pay attention to her.

  
**_Yeah, I know it's stupid_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I just gotta see it for myself_**

“Are you sure you want to go tonight? You know you’re only going to get hurt seeing him with her.”

“I know it’s stupid Wanda. I need to see it. I can get him alone, it’s not too late.”

Wanda gave you a sympathetic look accompanied with a sigh. “Well, I’m done. Go put on that dress. We have to leave in 5.”

You took a minute to examine yourself. Wanda had done a beautiful job with your hair and makeup. It wasn’t too much, the hair and makeup flattering you perfectly.

“Thanks, Wanda.”

She gave you a soft smile, “Not a problem, I’ll wait for you out here.”

You grabbed the borrowed dress off her bed and went into her bathroom. Being careful not to disturb your hair, you slipped the dress over your head. You smoothed it down, taking a minute to admire how it hugged your body. You put the shoes you had picked out on and walked out to meet Wanda in her room, seeing that Nat had joined her.

Nat smiled at you. “You look great! We’re going to have fun whether you like it or not!”

You playfully rolled your eyes and linked your arm with Wanda's and the three of you started towards the elevator.

Arriving in the lobby, you noticed that the three of you were the last to arrive. There was Steve and Sharon, off to the side making big doe eyes at each other and it took all of your willpower not to make a face of disgust. Tony and Bucky stood next to each other, making awkward small talk. A look of relief flooded both of their faces upon noticing that the three of you had finally arrived.

Tony let out a dramatic sigh of relief that caught the attention of Steve. Steve looked at you, offering a smile which you returned. He noticed the smile didn’t quite reach your eyes and his smile turned into a small frown. You redirected your attention to Tony before Steve could offer any questions as to why you seemed a bit down.

“ _Finally!_ The three of you took longer than it took for us to find Manchurian candidate here! Let’s go!” Tony led the group out the door and to the waiting cars.

Bucky scowled Tony’s comment and met your eyes. You smiled and rolled your eyes before following the rest of the group out. ****  
****  
**_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh_ ** ****  
**_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh_ ** ****  
**_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, oh_ ** ****  
**_I keep dancing on my own_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I keep dancing on my own_**  

Three hours. You had been at the club for three hours and you had yet to have _any_ opportunity to get Steve alone. Sharon was draped all over him, clinging to his arms and practically hanging off of him. Where Steve went, Sharon went. It was as if she was intent on letting every girl within a 10 mile radius know that Steve was hers and hers alone.

You had tried everything. Both Wanda and Nat had tried to call Sharon over and let poor Steve have a moment to breathe but she wasn’t buying it. You had even tried following him to the bathroom but _Sharon_ had followed him there too.

You sat at the bar and downed the rest of your drink. Sharon had taken her territory marking to new levels. She was practically on top of him with her tongue down his throat. You had never known Steve to be one for public displays like that yet there he was, kissing her. You looked around and tried to find Nat and Wanda in the crowd. You ordered another shot before sliding off the stool and walking towards the dance floor, weaving your way through the crowd. Unable to find Nat and Wanda you settled for dancing by yourself, letting the music carry you. ****  
****  
**_I'm just gonna dance all night_ ** ****  
**_I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line_ ** ****  
**_Stilettos and broken bottles_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I'm spinning around in circles_**

You lost track of time in the crowd as you progressively became more and more drunk. You had met a nice guy named Jake, or maybe it was Josh, or maybe even Jesse. At this point you didn’t know or care, all you knew was that he kept bringing you shot after shot. It was reckless, letting a stranger bring you drinks like that but your drunk brain decided that he was cute and that he could be trusted. He was starting to get handsy and you were letting him, hoping that maybe Steve would see and come to your rescue.

 Someone did come to your rescue but much to your disappointment, it was Bucky.

“Come on, you need a break.” Bucky grabbed your hand and begun to lead you out of the crowd.

He put an arm around you and led you towards a back door into an ally. There were two or three people spread out smoking cigarettes and, if your nose was to be trusted, something a little stronger. Bucky made the mistake of removing his arm and you took two wobbly steps forward before tripping over your stilettos. Bucky grabbed you around your waist before you could land in a broken glass at your feet.

“Shit, you need to sit down.”

He led you over to a wood crate and sat you down, handing you a bottle of water that you hadn’t even realized he was carrying. He sat down next to you while you finished off the bottle. The two of you sat in silence for about thirty minutes before he finally spoke up.

“This is about Steve isn’t it?”

“He’s with that _bitch_ Sharon. I wore this stupid dress for him and he can’t even give me 5 minutes.” Bucky only nodded, opening his mouth to respond.

 Before he could respond Nat made her way into the ally.

“Hey, there you guys are. Come back inside, Wanda and I can take her.”

Bucky nodded and helped you up. You were steadier on your feet, having had some time to sober up. You followed Nat back into the club and she grabbed your hand as she led you to the spot on the dance floor where she had left Wanda, intent on you having even just a little bit of fun tonight.

  
**_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh_ ** ****  
**_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh_ ** ****  
**_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, oh_ ** ****  
**_I keep dancing on my own_ ** ****  
**_I keep dancing on my own_ ** ****

You danced, or at least that’s what your drunk brain thought you were doing. You were finally having fun, you were focused on Nat and Wanda. You laughed at Wanda’s dancing and had almost forgotten about Steve and Sharon.

Almost.

 ****  
**_So far away but still so near_ ** ****  
**_The lights go on, the music dies_ ** ****  
**_But you don't see me standing here_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I just came to say goodbye_**

The lights of the club came on announcing it’s close for the night. Bucky met back up with you, Nat, and Wanda. He explained that Tony had left hours ago and Steve and Sharon were going back to the compound by themselves.

You looked around for Steve, wanting to say goodbye and possibly get a moment alone. You spotted him across the club and began to make your way over to him.

“(Y/N), wait!”

You ignored Nat’s protests and continued forward. You watched him grab Sharon's hand and lead her toward the exit, calling out his name but he didn’t hear you. He didn’t hear you or maybe he ignored you, you didn’t know. All that mattered was that he was out the door with a girl other than you draped over his arm.

You stopped in the middle of the club and stared at the door he had disappeared from. 

 **_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh_ ** ****  
**_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, oh_ ** ****  
**_I keep dancing on my own_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I keep dancing on my own_**

Bucky turned to Natasha. “There’s a car waiting out front. You and Wanda go, I’ll figure out how to get her home.”

Nat nodded and pulled Wanda with her, who was staring at you and reading every one of your emotions. She could feel your heartbreak and she wanted to cry for you, knowing just how much it hurt.

Bucky started towards you and placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder. He led you out of the club and onto the street, hailing a cab. He put you in first and slipped in beside you.

You laid your head on his shoulder and held back your tears. You didn’t want to worry Bucky, he saw you as a sister and boy did he act like it. He was protective over you had a habit of reducing anyone who harmed you to tears. It wasn’t uncommon for you two to spend days on end with each other. You had tried dating over a year ago but the two of you found it too awkward, instead preferring your role in each others lives as best friends. It was around that time you realized your feelings for Steve. You let out a deep sigh and he looked down at you, placing an arm around you and pressing you into his side. ****  
****  
**_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh_ ** ****  
**_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh_ ** ****  
**_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, oh_ ** ****  
**_I keep dancing on my own_ ** ****  
**_I keep dancing on my own_ **

You don’t know how you got out of the cab or even up to your room. All you knew was Bucky was helping you take your shoes off and handing you one of his shirts. You turned to go towards your bathroom before realizing you were in Bucky’s room, not your own. You stumbled towards the bathroom and locked it behind you, throwing the dress in the corner and haphazardly throwing your hair in a ponytail. 

Bucky helped you towards his bed, placing you under the covers. Your room was right next to Steve’s, and Bucky knew what he and Sharon were likely getting up to and he wasn’t about to let you hear _that._  

Bucky said something to you, something that you wouldn’t remember in the morning. 

“Don’t worry, it isn’t  _her_ he loves. He’s just too scared to admit it to himself”

  
**_I keep dancing on my own_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr did-someone-say-plums!


End file.
